


Alt Cas

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x22, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, M/M, Tag to 13x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: This was the Cas that they broke. The Cas that they saw as a good soldier and nothing else. A simple tool in their operation, fixable and mouldable to their own ideals. A Cas who probably, like their own version, had his own curiosities and intricacies before they were ripped from him mercilessly.





	Alt Cas

The rescue mission of the rescue mission that had gone sideways, had gone sideways in particularly spectacular fashion.

Dean, Mary, Charlie, and Ketch were all unconscious, and Jack was equally out for the count.

Cas was conscious but hurt, a gaping wound in his chest and an angel blade through his hand keeping him down on the floor.

And Sam, well he was currently being circled like prey by the alternate version of Cas.

The formally dressed copy had a tremble to his lips, the shakes in his hands, and a pronounced limp, all clear signs of hidden pains and aches.

“My, my...” He struggled to a crouch in front of the youngest Winchester. “So nice of you all to drop by.”

Sam couldn’t help but feel saddened at the sight, pure sympathy washing over him.

This was the Cas that they broke. The Cas that they saw as a good soldier and nothing else. A simple tool in their operation, fixable and mouldable to their own ideals. A Cas who probably, like their own version, had his own curiosities and intricacies before they were ripped from him mercilessly.

Alt Cas’ lips were still moving as he zoned back into the conversation, before his fingers rose to rest on Sam’s temple. His eyes began to glow blue before excruciating pain ran through his entire being causing him to scream harder than he ever thought possible.

When the pain relented, he whimpered and begged, moving his head slightly to see his Cas looking terrified and emotional a short distance across the room.

Sam found the gaze of Alt Cas once again, taking in the scars on his neck and face, one looking remarkably like his throat had been slit at one point and healed poorly.

But it was his eyes that caused Sam to gasp. Tired, dull, lifeless, and surrounded by dark bags. And then there was his right eye.

Unresponsive and clouded.

His Cas had told him once about Naomi’s torture one very bad night when he was struggling immensely with nightmares and flashbacks from the cage. The angel had shared his own story of just what exactly he went through in heaven at her hands, and it still made Sam feel like throwing up to this day.

It was nothing short of lobotomy. A drill into the eye to access the memories of angels. And it looked like this version of Cas had been through the extremes of that treatment to the point where he was blinded in one eye.

The fact that he had initially ran towards the truck indicated that he must have also lost his wings in the fall. Either that or they had been plucked one by one through torture, something his Cas had also stated to be a tried and tested method of interrogation for the angels.

Sam slowly raised a hand to not spook the other Cas before gently placing it on his cheek.

The alt Cas looked ready to attack before calming at the touch, clearly taken aback by the action.

Kindness. Compassion. Love.

There were so many things that this Cas had clearly never been exposed to, and Sam’s heart ached at the realisation of that.

He thought of his boyfriend and how loving, protective, considerate, and downright beautiful a person he is. In front of him was shell of an angel, reduced to this state by those who he would’ve considered family. Those who he trusted.

This Cas didn’t have a Sam, or a Dean, or anyone as it appeared.

“I not hurt you.” Sam spoke up, softly.

“Why?”

“Because you been through enough of that. You look like you need a friend, not a fight.”

“They attacked me.”

“They protecting their own.”

The alt Cas turned to his Cas.

“Who are you?”

“I’m you, just from the other world.” His Cas winced, obviously in extraordinary pain from the angel blade.

“What makes you so special, huh? Why did you get to live your life happy and free, and I got stuck here?”

“Because I had Sam.”

The words brought tears to the youngest Winchester’s eyes.

“He showed me what it meant to be human, even as an angel. He kept me on the right path, and was there for me at my lowest moments, even after I’d royally screwed up. He never turned his back on me.” Cas continued. “Naomi hurt you, didn’t she?”

The alt Cas straightened, expression becoming terrified in seconds as Sam felt his breathing quicken.

“She reeled me in too with that whole ‘we can save Heaven’ speech, and I fell for it, just like you did. She tortured me, manipulated me, and made me hurt the people that I love in her name, so I understand what you’re going through.”

There was silence in the cabin for a few seconds before Alt Cas spoke up.

“I just want peace.”

Sam offered a soft smile.

“We can give you that.”

Alt Cas smiled too, head ducking as Sam spotted a tear trickle down his cheek.

He gently took alt Cas’ hands in his own and offered them a reassuring squeeze.

“Sure?”

Alt Cas nodded.

Sam released his hands before crossing the short distance to his boyfriend. He took hold of the angel blade with a wince.

“This hurt.”

“I know, just do it.”

Sam counted before pulling the blade free.

Cas cried out, breathing heavily before he seemed to slowly begin to recover.

Approaching alt Cas once again, Sam watched his eyes follow the blade.

Slowly, he put down the blade, causing alt Cas’ expression to furrow in confusion. Sam then closed the gap between them and gently pulled him into a soft hug.

He felt the alt Cas melt into the embrace, his head burying against his neck before the two pulled away.

Cas moved over and placed his hand on alt Cas’ shoulder, keeping it there.

Alt Cas looked up to find Sam’s gaze and smiled.

“Thank you, friend.”

Sam nodded, picking up the angel blade.

“Close your eyes.”

Alt Cas did just that before the youngest Winchester took a breath and stabbed the blade into his chest.

The angel didn’t cry out, instead simply smiling as his eyes began to glow before finally, the light ended and he was gone.

Cas lay him down gently before crossing over to Sam and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Your compassion, that is what makes you better than us. And what you just did for him, that was a true kindness.”

“I not want him to be alone.” Sam answered, weakly.

“And he wasn’t. He was amongst friends, and there’s no better way to go then that.”

“You more than just a friend, Cas, you family, and that is best way to go.” Sam pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
